A Star Wars Tale
by REAPER430
Summary: When war is on the horizon and everything seems lost there is hope and that hope rests with a certain Star Corps.
1. The Beginning

A/N: **(Very Important!)** I do not own anything, Walt Disney own's Star Wars now... Meaning this is obviously not for profit. Also (Side Note) this story is currently under rewrite and edit thus meaning **THIS IS NOT A FINAL DRAFT!**

Commander Alexander was well known throughout his life.

This is his story.

It was a rainy day on Kamino as per usual, it is here where the best cloner's of the galaxy and home of the clone army is it is also here where the fate of the universe and that of a 1 year old is changed.

(Corascaunt, Jedi temple) It is just after Obi Wan is captured and the council is deciding what to do. "Go I shall along with Master Ti to see this clone army." Yoda says while looking at the council members and more importantly looking at Shaak Ti, she shakes her head in acknowledgment. "It is decided then while Master Yoda, and Master Ti go to see the clones the rest of us shall go free Obi Wan along with senator Amidala and Padawan Skywalker."

(Hours later on Kamino) A Jedi transport was landing. "I am curious as to what these clones will be like." says Shaak Ti. "See we shall Master Ti."says a very thoughtful Yoda. After introducing themselves and asking to see the clones they were on their way to inspect their "army". "I have no need to be a jedi to see that something is troubling you Master Yoda." stated their kaminoian guide. "Right you are, in need of a very good Star Corps we are." said Master Yoda. "I have just the right Star Corps for you please follow me" says their guide. Master Ti and Master Yoda followed with caution.

When they reached their destination they stopped at a white door. "Right through here is what I believe will suit you well." the guide said. The door opens revealing thousands upon thousands of clones. There was a major difference though these clones didn't look like the others (armor wise, they are still Jango clones). They all had white infantry armor like all the other clones. Except every single clone in here had red legion stripes along with two white skull insignia on both shoulder armor plates on every single trooper. Then both Masters noticed a clone that was different than the others by many things. For one he was a little shorter but almost as big armor wise. Along with that he had a gray kama flowing behind him at his waist showing that he was the Marshal Commander of the Star Corps.

"Why do they wear different styled armor from all the other clones along with the white skull insignia on both their shoulders?" asks Master Ti. "That is because this specific Star Corps is unique." says the guide. "Unique how is?" asks Master Yoda while rubbing his chin as he usually does when thinking. "Well these clones are the best of the best at killing so much so that every other clone has given them the name of demon corps." says the guide proudly. "Also why is the Marshal Commander different than his own troops?" asks Master Ti curious as to why this is so. "Well that is because he is not a clone at all, he was found here on Kamino and apparently he is not even from this universe." Master Yoda and Master Ti both look at the guide in supprise. "Speak to this Marshal Commander we wish to do." says Master Yoda. "Very well follow me please."

(Marshal Commander Alexanders POV) I was sitting down when a trooper came running up to me. "Commander, there are two Jedi heading this way it looks as if they want to talk to you." states the trooper. I raised my head to look at him through my t-shaped visor and got up. "Good job trooper you can get back to whatever you were doing." I say, he salutes me and I salute back. "Right away!" says the trooper then goes back to where he was at. In that exact moment is when the female Jedi and Grand Master came to me. "Generals, is there something you need." I say while saluting. "Alright it is Marshal Commander, come to you we have to speak." says a chuckling Yoda.

(Jedi POV) Master Ti looks at him and instantly finds him interesting in a way she does not fully understand. "Commander would you mind taking off your helmet and showing us your face?" asks Shaak Ti in her usual calm voice. "Of course General." says the Commander while removing his helmet. Once removed she was quite shocked at how he looked. He had long wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes with a couple of big scars on his right cheek more than likely from a training accident. What caught her attention the most was that he looked like he had just turned 16. "Commander how old are you might I ask?" asks Shaak Ti out of pure curiosity.

(Commander's POV) "I am 15 turning 16 today general." I say a bit confused but while saying this I couldn't help but admire her without my helmet on. She was quite attractive for a togurta in her early 30's. She noticed this so I decided to look away. "A choice made we have, Commander you and your Star Corps will be accompanying us to help the Jedi on Geonosis you shall." states a chuckling Yoda. "Yes Generals." I say while turning to walk away and get my men ready the most unexpected thing happened. "Commander one more thing I have for you, during and after Geonosis you will be assigned to Master Ti as her star corps." says Yoda "Sir yes sir." I say a little supprised at this. Putting my helmet on I notice a bit of a supprised look on General Ti's face and then it vanishes.

(On demon corp's Cruisers) After briefing my man and them marching in formation with me at the front up the ramps into the cruisers making a marching sound so loud it vibrated the hole ramp, we were on our way. General Yoda decided to command my forces on the other cruiser while General Ti commanded the forces on the cruiser with me. "Ok trooper's we are going in with gunships to secure the Jedi in the arena while Master Yoda along with all the AT-TE's and the other cruiser's troops go and secure a command center and start the attack on the main enemy forces." General Ti says. "Yes General!" all of us say. "Commander you and 4 other troopers come with me on my gunship." General Ti says. "Right away General." I say while pointing to 4 trooper's. "Trooper's follow me." I say "Yes sir, alright you heard the commander lets go." says one of the troopers. We jogged to General Ti's gunship and boarded.

Right when the six gunships flew into the open space of the arena the battle began. "Pilot order three gunships to provide cover fire while we land to help the other Jedi." said Shaak Ti. "Right away general" said the pilot. When we landed the four troopers, General and I jumped out to help evac the Jedi. That's when I saw a droid fire its blaster at the General while she was busy deflecting other blaster bolts. So I did the only thing I could think of I jumped in front of the bolt.

(Shaak Ti POV) While deflecting blaster fire I heard a bolt hit something behind me and smelled burnt flesh and armor along with hearing a grunt of pain. I turned around and saw the Commander lying on the ground with the gray kama flapping around at his waist in the wind along with this I saw a burnt blast mark on his left side right above the stomach. I gasped shocked at what I saw I kneeled down to see if he was alive. When I noticed that if he hadn't of taken that blaster shot I would have died from it. I rolled him over to check and see if he was breathing when I saw how badly his visor was cracked. He was still breathing when I was going to call for a medic he groaned and started to get up. "Lie still you are badly injured." I said.

(Commander's POV) I woke up and started to get up only to fall back down groaning in pain. It felt like I had been trampled by a herd of reeks and then burned. When I went to try again a hand stopped me I opened my eyes. "Lie still Commander you are badly injured." General Ti said sitting next to me looking through my utility bet for medical supplies. "I'm fine General." I said. She looked at me shaking her head. "No you are not Commander." General Ti said. I got up grunting from the pain. " I'll be fine General." I said. She must have realized I would not give up she nodded her head and told me to follow her back to the gunship. Once back to the gunship I noticed here were two other Jedi and a women in a white outfit waiting to take off. When General Ti got on is when the trooper's that came with us noticed me holding my carbine blaster rifle weirdly while holding onto my side along with the very busted up shape my t-shaped visor was in. "Commander are you alright?" asked the four clones running to help me to the gunship. "Yes I am fine." I said.

Once on board the gunship and finally noticing the looks the senator was giving me as I had found out by listening to their conversation. Obi Wan along with Anakin were giving me what looked like concern for the badly injured "clone" as they thought. All 3 of them noticing the gray kama with holes in it from the battle flowing in the wind they looked back up at me with even more concern. "Commander are you sure you alright it looks like your in a lot of pain." said senator Amidala "Yes I am fine senator." I said while trying to salute failing from stretching too far and grunting from the pain. Apparently the senator did not buy it as she moved closer to me and the clone next to me already examining the wound. Before she could say anything we finally noticed that Dooku had sent back his fighters to stop us from following him. One got really close and made the gunship lurch forward. Before the senator, me, or the trooper next to me could grab onto anything we fell backwards into the sand. "Padme!" yelled Anakin. While Anakin and Obi Wan were arguing about going forward or back to get Padme. Shaak Ti went to a trooper towards the back talking to another trooper about how they could go get their Commander. Fearing the worst she went up to them. "Troopers did the Commander fall out with Senator Amidala and the other trooper?" asked Shaak not showing the worry she felt. "Yes General the Commander did fall out too, we are going to get them right?" asked the trooper. "Yes trooper we will." said a sad Shaak Ti

(With the trooper, Commander and the Senator) Once I hit the ground I was out cold from landing on my head. Then what seemed like forever later I was being shaken awake, when I opened my eyes I saw the trooper and the senator above me. Damn it I thought why does this keep happening? I started to get up to show I was fine. "I am alright senator." I said. She shook her head in confirmation. I opened a private line to the trooper next to me. "Trooper call in a gunship to pick us up and take us to help with Dooku." I said "Right away Commander." the trooper said switching to a channel to call a gunship to come get us. After we got on the gunship that arrived we were heading towards where Dooku went. We arrived to see wreckage of the gunship carrying the other Jedi and troopers. "Pilot are there any survivors?" I asked "I do not see any dead sir." said the pilot turning towards me.

We landed and I ordered the 3 troopers to come with me and the senator (counting the trooper that fell with us). "Troopers you three follow the senator and I." I said pointing to them. "Right away commander!" all 3 troopers said. We ran inside to see 2 troopers be cut down by Dooku. I was pissed off now seeing my troopers I trained and grew up with being slaughtered. "Troopers stay with the senators and stay here to block the exit." I ordered. "Sir yes sir!" the troopers shouted. I grabbed my carbine blaster rifle and started to run towards the fight. When I got close enough to fire at Dooku, Anakin and Obi Wan went down and a couple seconds after so did General Ti all alive but not able to get up just able to watch. That's when I decided enough was enough, I aimed my carbine rifle at Dooku and started firing at him in bursts to control the recoil. I scored a lucky hit on his shoulder which made him grimace in pain, but the others were deflected. He had enough too because he came at me and chopped my carbine rifle in half and raised his hands to my helmet covered head and force pushed me against the wall.

The force push sent my helmet flying off in the other direction, that's when almost all the other Jedi masters decided to arrive to help. "You are a great opponent for a clone." said Dooku looking at me but not being able to see my face. I started laughing while coughing up blood that apparently was not a good sign because everyone gasped except Dooku. "Whats so funny clone!" yelled Dooku angrily at being laughed at. "I just think its funny that you think I am a clone." I said. Everyone even Dooku was shocked at what they saw. When I looked up they were shocked at all the blood coming from my mouth and also at all the cuts and bruises. That's not the only thing they were even more shocked at the fact that I was indeed not a clone also by the fact that I looked no older than 16. The only ones not shocked by this but concerned instead were my troopers since they already knew this but were concerned by all the blood (also the other 2 Jedi who met the Commander earlier in the story). I stood up grabbing a carbine rifle off the floor from another trooper that was dead and opened fire.

That's when Dooku knew he was outmatched because he sent a huge beam crashing down towards all of us. Luckily the Jedi were there to stop it once I looked back Dooku was gone. Master Yoda along with Master Windu and my general (Shaak Ti) came up to me. "Generals!" I said saluting. "Good you have done Commander, rest you and your men have deserved." Said Yoda smiling. "Yes sir." I said. Turning to my men "Well done demon corps we have achieved victory!" I shouted. Receiving loud cheers from all my troopers present. At that moment everything caught up to me and I collapsed to my knees and then finally the floor.

A/N: I was reluctant to upload this I have been working on it for a while... Reviews would be great although if you're gonna flame me at least put something useful in it so I can learn from it to make this story better. Also depending on the amount of feed back will determine whether or not I continue this.. (Side not after going through it I noticed I refer to them as trooper a lot and will work on giving them individual names and introducing new characters later on) Until next time!


	2. Story Update

Not a chapter sorry.. Anyways I have been working on redoing the 5 or so chapters I have done the only problem is that I wrote them 4 years ago meaning my knowledge of star wars and my gramar have increased since then so i'm sure you can only imagine everything I am having to rewrite and change. That and I am currently working nights (Gotta make a living) so I will update as often as possible I should have Chapter 2 out within a couple days and lets just say Commander Alexander is gonna have his hands full. Until next Time!


End file.
